


Make Me Yours

by dragonquesttbh



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: (kinda?), (no other spoilers), Body Worship, Boys Kissing, El likes using OTT metaphors to tell Erik he's beautiful, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Luminary is Depicted as 18, M/M, Pet Names, Sickfic, Spoilers for the fact Erik is GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/pseuds/dragonquesttbh
Summary: When El finds a mysterious traveler by the side of the road, injured and half-starved, he can do nothing else but offer him a warm dose of loving care with a hearty amount of stew and a few dozen blankets.





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NedrynWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/gifts).

> Hey, so this was a cheeky prompt (#3 [here](https://dragonquesttbh.tumblr.com/post/188243868425/imagine-your-otp)) that got well outta hand! Thanks Nedryn, this is for you <3 
> 
> Canon divergence of how Erik and El met, but no spoilers

El strolled through the tall grass, sword shakily strapped to his side. Slimes bobbed up and down around him– sweet faces far too cute to skewer– the lush green dotted with flashes of brilliant blue as far as the eye could see.

El smiled as he gazed over the thriving landscape: trees bursting with fresh green leaves, bunnies poking out of the long grass to nibble at dandelions and buzzberry bushes dotting the edges of the path in clusters. His _home_.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to his left.

A different kind of blue poked out from the grass: paler, softer.

He carefully crept through the undergrowth, making his way towards the mysterious, unfamiliar colour. No monsters in this area carried such a powder blue, and certainly not any wildlife–

His chest seized.

A figure: the figure of a curled up boy, unmoving.

In an instant he was kneeling down beside him.

_Blue hair?_

El had never seen anything so unusual... So _beautiful._

The boy twitched as El touched his shoulder, whimpering softly.

"_M-M-_"

El stroked his back lightly. "Shh, it's alright, my lovely. I'm 'ere to help."

The boy offered no reply, deathly silent. His face– ghostly pale– was scrunched up tightly, his thin figure curled in on itself.

El regarded him with worry. He was small, he noticed, slight. Small enough to carry.

He eyed the campfire in the distance. In the words of his mum, _all he needed was a nice, hot stew and a warm bed._

And with Cobblestone a couple of miles back, this was the safest bet.

* * *

The light had faded to a soft purple hue, the only source of warmth the glow of the campfire.

El stirred the pot of stew, glancing over at his new companion, who was curled up tightly on his bedroll, murmuring in his sleep. He twisted in the blankets, whining softly.

El leapt to his feet and scrambled to his side.

He ran a hand over the boy's hair. "Shh, s'okay, I'm 'ere. Nearly tea time, too. Got some stew goin'."

The boy twisted again and grasped onto El's arm. His sleeves slipped down, revealing red, raw marks on his arms.

El held his breath.

_Rope burns._

"Please, let... Let me go. L-Let me go–"

The boy's eyes flew open.

El's breath stuttered in his throat.

Frosted pools of pale turquoise turned on him fearfully, the same cool tone as his hair, glistening like icicles on the verge of melting.

El stared in awe. _He really was beautiful._

His mother had spoken of angels, imps, faeries of the woods and...

_Water nymphs._

Of course. The blue. His _blue._

He was all blue. Like fresh spring water, straight from the top of the mountains. Or the sky on a cool, breezy, summer day.

_Had the Goddess sent him–?_

The boy jolted back. "Who the fuck are you?!"

El gave a bashful smile. The boy was scared, understandably, and he was going to help him, expletive declarations or not.

He brought his hand back to his lap.

"Hi, I found you by the road, lookin', well, poorly, so thought you might need food an' rest." He awkwardly sat back on his knees. "I'm El, s'really nice to meet you."

The boy slackened and dragged a hand through his hair. "Erik. That food?" He nodded to the pot.

El smiled softly. "For you, yeah. Let me fetch some, sweetheart." He carefully got to his feet and returned to the pot, ladling a bowl full with stew.

Erik scoffed. "_Sweetheart?_ Nice try, but that is _not_ gonna get me into your bed." He glanced down at the blankets and huffed quietly. "So to speak."

El handed Erik the bowl of stew, brow wrinkling. "Sorry, I, I don't really know what you mean by that. But I am really sorry, I promise I didn't mean to offend you." He carefully slid a spoon into the bowl and sighed. "That's just 'ow we talk 'round 'ere."

Erik stared down at the stew, eyes widening. Then he glanced back at El with sudden realisation, cracking a wide grin. "Oh, you're from the country! Uh, where I'm from men fuck men. And women fuck women." He greedily shoved a spoonful into his mouth.

El knelt in front him, mouth hanging open.

_Men... With men?_

"But that's..." He laughed and shook his head. "That's all topsy turvy!"

Erik grinned, then swallowed his mouthful. "Oh, and men fuck women... And women fuck men." He rolled his eyes towards El. "Y'know, _pegging_."

El held a hand to his mouth. "_Pegging..._" he said thoughtfully.

Erik snorted so loudly that El was almost certain stew shot out of his nose.

He gazed at the giggling boy in front of him in wonder. "Your world is so different from mine..."

"Tell me about it," Erik mumbled, greedily shovelling more stew into his mouth.

El smiled wistfully. "Mm, mum did say things were different in the faery realm..."

Erik choked on his mouthful. "The faery-_what_-now?"

El leant forward and bowed his head apologetically. "Ah, sorry, sorry. _Nymph._ You're a nymph."

Erik brought his knees to his chest and leant his head towards El's. "What are you talking about?"

El twirled a strand of hair between his thumb and finger, then paused, allowing his eyes to run over the gentle curve of Erik's jaw. "You, silly. Your face. So pale and smooth, s'like the Goddess carved it 'erself. And your eyes, they're like water droplets, or mornin' dew, sparklin' on the grass at dawn. And your 'air, it's fierce, wild, like a roarin' river... Yet soft, an' serene. Like a water nymph." El hid his face behind his curtain of hair. "Well, that's 'ow I always pictured 'em anyway... like you. _Perfect._"

Erik stared back, face tinged pink as he glanced down at his hands. "Oh, thank you, uh, but I'm not... I'm not anything special, actually. Quite the opposite, in fact." He twitched his fingers together. "That's super cute, though. Poetic. My ex boyfriend just told me I was the colour of gin... Coz he liked a drink."

El squealed excitedly and sat forward on his knees. "You 'ad a _boyfriend?_ What was that like?"

"A hassle." Erik picked up a nearby stick and dug it into the dirt. "_Especially_, when you find out he's been shagging some posh girl from the upper town, and, y'know, _married_ her behind your back." His upper body drooped over his knees.

El gasped and rushed forwards, squashing Erik into a crushing hug. "Well he clearly didn't realise what he 'ad."

Erik stiffened, his body slowly relaxing under El's embrace. "Really?"

"Mm." El stroked his hand over Erik's back then drew away. "Now, I think it's time we get some sleep, cherub, coz you definitely need some." He gently patted Erik's cheek.

Erik nodded limply then sighed. "We sharing?"

"No, no, no! You're havin' my bed, that's final." He took Erik's hand gently in his. "An' don't even try to argue with me on that, mister, coz I can be pretty firm when I want to... 'sides, I'm fine jus' curlin' up next to you, sharin' warmth. If that's okay with you, 'course."

Erik smiled, a soft, genuine curl to his lips. "Sure, whatever you say, partner."

* * *

El startled as Erik shuddered against him.

He gripped onto El's wrist with both hands, knuckles white. "Get... off... me–"

El reached his other arm around Erik and cooed soft reassurances into his hair. "It's okay, you're safe. You're safe now, Erik. Mm?"

Those beautiful blue eyes flew open, sparkling with unshed tears. Erik collapsed into sobs. "Where... are you taking me?" he whimpered, chest sharply drawing upwards.

"Oh darlin', we're not goin' anywhere, I..."

Erik's eyes remained vacant, yet fixated– glassy balls of ice ready to shatter.

El winced as Erik dug his nails deeper into his arm, then caught another glimpse of those awful red marks.

His throat burned, the thought of _who could have done this to him_ seizing his chest.

He soothingly ran a hand over Erik's left arm, healing magic spilling from his fingertips. He then did the same for the right, equally tender and caring.

Erik chirruped gently and closed his eyes, curling into El, hands falling away from his arm.

El smiled to himself and stroked his hand over Erik's back. "Well done, sweet."

* * *

El groaned as the dawn light peeked out through the undergrowth, splashing sunlight onto his weary face. He ran his fingers over tousled, blue hair, then smiled. Erik's upper body was now completely over his, snuggled on top of him.

Not that El minded. In fact, he could definitely get used to this: the comforting warmth, the nice view–

El gazed down and sighed.

He couldn't help but think about how _gorgeous_ Erik looked: soft, pale face, illuminated by the warmth of the rising sun– dark eyelashes framing his peacefully closed lids– lips turned up into the sweetest of smiles. The kind of image you'd see in a classic work of art: a serene, slumbering, figure in an orchard, surrounded by fallen fruit. Peaceful. At one with nature.

He stirred, barely, humming quietly as he adjusted himself on top of El.

Then he blearily lifted his head and jolted away.

"What were you–?" He sighed and dropped back down onto the bed roll, turning away from El. "What's for breakfast?" he mumbled grouchily.

El smiled and ruffled his hair. "You like omelet?"

"That a food?" he said sulkily, though El could hear the grin in his voice.

_His favourite grin._

"Yup." El stroked his thumb over his neck then withdrew his hand. "Y'know, you're very cheeky for someone who I found 'alf-starved by the side of the road."

"Mm, you wouldn't have me any other way." Erik turned his head towards El, mischievous grin tugging at his lips. He nodded towards the remains of the fire. "Go on, then. Hop to it."

El scoffed, reaching out pinch Erik's cheek. "Okay, my cheeky little monkey, but _only_ because I like you."

Erik giggled and nestled himself back under the blankets. "Ha, knew it."

* * *

Erik troughed his way through the mountain of steaming egg and veggies, messily swallowing mouthful after mouthful.

El watched as the melted butter dripped down his chin, captivated by the glisten of his lower lip.

_Could he really..? Did men..?_

"This is good shit," Erik declared, uncaring as he displayed a mouthful of egg. "You'd make a great husband..." he added softly. Then winced, scratching a hand over his slowly flushing face. "I mean... for a nice lady. A very lucky lady. Heh-heh."

El bit his lip and smiled sweetly. "Thanks, lovely. I can't wait to fall in love," he sighed, casting a lingering glance across at him. "...Get married, adopt some kids... I was adopted, you see, an' mum's given me the best life ever, so I'd love to give that to a kid with no parents."

Erik smiled, a faded adoration filling his eyes. He carefully placed his empty plate on the floor. "I'd love to adopt too, kinda for the opposite reason... But I'm no good with kids. Terrible, in fact." He stuck his hands up his sleeves, vigorously scraping his nails up and down his arms.

His eyes widened. He removed his hands and rolled his sleeves up, running his palms over the smooth, unmarked flesh.

El glanced away and smiled. "Uh, I healed it for you, when you were sleepin'. You were distressed an' I wanted you to 'ave a comfortable sleep. I 'ope that's alright."

Erik shuffled forwards. "You did that... for me?"

El nodded shyly and reached his arms towards Erik, then paused. "Can I..?"

Erik sighed, then smiled wearily. "Sure. C'mere, sweetness."

El scrambled forward and wrapped him tightly in his arms, smile pressing against Erik's cheek.

"I see we're already at the sticking our hands under each other's clothes stage, huh?"

El giggled then drew back slightly, arms lingering around Erik's waist. "Uh, sorry if this comes across as rude, but... 'ow do you decide... if you like men or ladies?"

Erik spluttered, ducking his head down as he coughed ferociously. "Decide?! As if I'd choose to be into men, they're all pieces of– not you, heh, you're nice..." He dragged a hand through his hair. "Um, you're born the way you are, s'not something you can choose. And it doesn't have to be _or_, you can like both, y'know... A Tommy two ways."

El hummed thoughtfully, hair delicately falling over his face. He brought a finger to his lips, eyeing Erik coyly through the fallen strands.

Erik shuffled closer to him, removing a stray piece of hair from El's face. "Oh, how could I forget? Nymphs. They fall into any category you want coz, y'know, mythical creatures." He inclined his head in gently, dropping his voice to a whisper. "You wouldn't happen to be into them, would you..?"

El was suddenly captured by the way the morning sun illuminated his face, the enticing shimmer of his sweat sheened skin.

Erik gave a nervous smile, the vulnerable sweep to his mouth drawing him in, urging him to move closer. Those soft, blue eyes _glowed_, sparkling like glittering ocean waves as they wavered uncertainly. His unruly hair blew like a perfectly tattered sail in the wind, slightly scruffier each time he scratched the back of it– a nervous habit of his, El had noticed.

_Perfection._

Erik's mouth twitched downwards. He scraped his nails over his scalp. "...Coz that was super cute, when you said all that nice stuff about me..." He rushed out a dry, brittle laugh. "_Much_ better than being called a slut. Yes, my tunic exposes my chest, no I will not suck your dick under the inn tabl–"  
  
"I like nymphs," El cut in clumsily, words tumbling over each other. He pressed their foreheads together, then giggled. "They're not quite what I expected. Just as beautiful, of course, but very mischievous. More like imps."

Erik grinned, hunched shoulders slackening as the tension was pulled from them. "Mm, how much do you like 'em?"

El traced his thumb over Erik's cheek. "A lot."

Erik glanced back at him, the endearing signs of self-consciousness colouring his cheeks nicely.

Instinctively, their faces shifted into the space between them, lips melting together as El traced his hand through Erik's tousled mop. Erik smiled against his mouth, sighing as sword worn hands tangled deeper into his hair, gently guiding him. He leant back on his palms, inviting El on top of him to take control, to press their lips closer together. El sighed blissfully, eagerly clambering on top of him, parting his lips to grant Erik access to his mouth. A low vibration pulsed through his lips, a small noise of pleasure traveling from Erik's mouth to his.

He smiled back.

Kissing Erik was _freedom._ Freedom from tradition. Freedom from the small confines of home. Just them and the surrounding wilderness, working together in perfect harmony.

_Second nature._

Erik sharply broke away. "I'm fresh outta prison. G-Got taken by bandits coz there's a huge ransom on my head that they wanted to cash in on." He winced and bit his lip. "_Shit._ That wasn't very sexy."

El hummed and stroked hair from his face. "You don't 'ave to be sexy all the time, silly. Gotta save some for everyone else."

Erik closed his eyes wearily. "Mm... Not much point to me if I'm not, though. S'the only thing I'm good at. And it's how men like me, anyway: quiet and pretty." His spine jolted straight. "Sorry, sorry, I'll shut up. I don't know why I keep talking."

El shook his head and laughed breathlessly. "Well, I definitely don't want you to be quiet, coz, believe it or not, I'm not really used to talkin' much. In fact, I never talk this much, but with you... It feels _right._" He gently tilted Erik's chin up, gaze wandering over his crumpled face with concern. "Did those awful men hurt you anywhere else?" he whispered. "I'll heal it for you. Promise. Coz I couldn't bear it if you were in pain, my love."

Erik's face tightened. "El, you don't understand, I'm a bad person. I do bad things, I ruin lives. Soon as I'm out of the picture, people prosper. Like Derk with his fancy wife and buckets of gold–"

He let out a soft whimper.

Nimble fingers loosened the laces of his tunic, exposing a little more of his chest. "Can I?" El asked soothingly.

Erik nodded softly, blush spreading as a fingertip snuck under the tunic and brushed his bare skin.

El pressed his lips to his chest, just over the thrum of his beating heart, holding them there for what felt like an age. Then he carefully traced his fingertips over the laces and loosened them again.

Erik gawped down at him, utterly stunned.

"Can I... Can I heal you?" he whispered softly, gazing up at Erik.

"Y-Yeah," he croaked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Tender hands brushed his shoulder blades and slipped the tunic down, pooling it around his hips.

The most soothing way he'd ever been undressed.

The cool air tickled his exposed skin, prickling at his chest. He smiled.

Then El's lips were on him again, his healing touch sending waves of addictive adoration through Erik's aching body. His breath became trapped in his lungs, finding no release as those lips caressed his skin as if he were something to be worshipped. A work of art.

"People have hurt you, sweetheart. Made you doubt your worth. But your heart, it's not broken." He ran his fingers over the the spot where it ached most, where Erik's heart felt like was going to burst out of his chest.

"Bruised maybe," he whispered tenderly, pressing another kiss over that searing spot. "Hurt, but never broken."

Erik blindly grabbed a fistful of silky hair, bringing their lips crashing together.

_Second nature._

El smiled, moulding to his insistent touch.

"Make me yours."

El held his breath, twining his hand back into those unruly, blue spikes.

"Heal me, fix me, whatever. _Make me yours,_" he repeated, a little more raggedly, voice heavy with want.

El's lips parted.

Erik collapsed back onto the bedroll, surrendering himself to El's touch. El carefully clambered on top of him and smothered his bare skin with kisses, giggling softly against the warmth of his neck.

Erik grinned, carefree as he gazed up at the cloudless sky, heart swelling with unbridled affection as El pressed eager kisses all over his tingling skin.

Just him and his partner against the world. _Freedom._

El brushed his lips back over Erik's, brow wrinkling slightly. "You don't need fixing, my love. You need _appreciating_. And I'd like to appreciate you, if you show me how."

A strangled noise crawled its way from the back of Erik's throat. The lowness of El's drawl, the sheer _want_ in his voice.

Exhilarating.

His mouth came down once again, lips melding around Erik's as if they were made to fit. As if El was made for him.

A dangerous thought.

A sudden dread turned Erik's stomach.

He reluctantly pushed him away. "Wait, don't you wanna know what I did?"

El shook his head firmly, as if it was an obvious answer. "No. I just want _you._"

* * *

Erik nestled his head into the crook of El's neck, pressing a kiss just under the soft line of his jaw.

A soothing hand ran over the bare curve of his spine, naked bodies tangled together in a clumsy, affectionate sprawl.

El hummed, long and low. "You're lovely," he breathed, pressing a kiss against Erik's cheek.

"Mm, and so's your cooking. Well, at least not half bad..." he poked, biting his lip as El's rough, land-worked hands smoothed over his body.

El giggled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Okay, gin hair."

Erik scoffed loudly, lifting his head up to glower at him. "Uh, don't talk about my ex just after we screwed!"

El's mouth scrunched at the corners, in that adorable way that Erik _knew_ meant he was embarrassed.

"Ah, sorry, sweetheart! Um, Mum calls it my shypox. I'm a right silly sausage sometimes..."

"Mm, I'll tell you which sausage isn't silly..." he murmured, lightly pressing his lips to El's.

El sniggered and squeezed him tightly against his chest. "Stay with me."

"Pfft!" He moved his lips to El's ear, voice hot and heavy. "As if you're ever gonna get rid of me, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey– so you know how the POV got a bit fucky at the end? It just came out like that. But let's say it's coz the boys _become one_ as POVs merge... then Erik realises the impact this sweet country boy is about to have on him, so we gotta focus on how he feels bout that ':)
> 
> Drop me some love in the shape of a comment/ kudos if you enjoyed this. My inbox is always open on [Tumblr](https://dragonquesttbh.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hi! See ya xoxo


End file.
